


A Sister's Punishment

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitting, Bathing/Washing, Bedroom Sex, Brotherly Love, Crossdressing, Embarrassment, F/M, First Time, Fondling, Groping, Happy Sex, Loss of Control, Master/Slave, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Punishment, Rage, Revenge, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Stranger Sex, Train Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After being annoyed to the limit by her brother while their mother buys them a pizza and ice cream, a young girl is asked to babysit him and with a little bribing, she accepts. After one too many wrong moves from her brother, she snaps on him but quickly stops as she realises she was about to make a fatal mistake with her brother, them she goes to bed without eating. She wakes the next morning to find her brother trying to steal their spending money from her, making her calmly take it back and take a shower. Once she finishes she finds her brother doing things to her underwear, making the brother panic as he thought he lost his sisters love. Soon they came to an agreement of him being a temporary slave and soon find out that things aren't going to go as planned.





	A Sister's Punishment

“So what would you like.” My mom asked as my little brother and I stepped up to the serving station of Baskin-Robbins.

“Cookie dough milkshake.” I said.

“Same.” My brother said as my mom smiled as she looked to the man that was serving us, making him get to work.

Once he was finished, he gave them to my mom before she passed me mine, then one to my brother.

“Okay, now that we got our treat to cool us down, what do you guys want for lunch?” My mom asked.

“Pizza.” I said.

“Pizza.” My brother said, making me look at him as he stared at me, then he smiled.

“Okay, what shop are we doing?” I asked as I headed to the car.

“Papa Murphy's.” I said.

“Yeah, Papa Murphy's.” He said.

“Oh, good choice.” My mom said as I look back to him to see him smile wider than last time.

I sighed as I hated it when he gets in these moods to copy everything I do or want everything I want. Once I got in the car, my mom looked at me as she got in.

“Something wrong honey.” She asked.

“No.” I said.

“Are you sure, I don’t like that hint of frustration in your eyes.” She said.

“Yep, I’m fine.” I said without looking at her.

She nodded, then started the car and drove us to Papa Murphy's.

Once we got there, she looked at me, then to my brother.

“Okay what are we having on our pizza?” She asked. “I’ll get it so stay in the car. And we’ll be having a family size.”

“Stuffed pepperoni, sausage, beef, bacon with red sauce and extra cheese please.” I said, making my mom moan as she nodded in approval.

“Same.” My brother said, making me growl.

“Can you tell him to stop copying me?” I asked with a whine. “He’s acting like he’s thirteen still.”

“So that’s what was bothering you.” She said with a smile. “Sorry, that’s just him telling you that he loves you in his own way.”

I looked at her in discontent, making her giggle.

“Don’t be like that honey.” She said, then got out of the car.

Once she got back, she set the pizza on my lap, making me stare at it in hunger as my mouth watered from the sight of it.

“No, don’t even think about eating it raw, my pup.” My mom said with a giggle, making me roll my eyes with a small smile before she giggled again.

“I just got a call from my boss and he wants me to do something that will take a couple days and since you are the oldest, I wish you to take charge of your brother while I’m away.”

“No way.” I whined. “He’s going to drive me nuts with all his copying me.”

“I did say take charge.” She said. “There is twenty dollars in it for you if you do it and with him coming out in one piece.”

I giggled from liking how she squeezed in that last part.

“I mean it honey.” She said as she struggled to hold back her smile. “I don’t want him missing a limb while you have patches of hair missing from your head as you pull it out with your stress.”

“I’m so glad it’s not that bad.” I mumbled with a soft whimper, making her bite her lip as she held back her smile.

“Do we have a deal?” She asked with no hints of amusement in her voice despite her eyes giving it away.

“Fine.” I said.

“That’s my girl.” She said with a smile. “I’ll be gone for three or four days max so it won't be that bad.”

“I hope not.” I mumbled, making her smile as she looked forward, then started the car before taking us home.

When we got there, she looked at me.

“The whole pizza belongs to both of you.” She said. “I’ll be leaving right away.”

She held out a hundred dollars, making my eyes widen before I snatched it.

“That’s for both of you.” She said with a smile. “Please share.”

“Nope.” I said softly as I pulled up my skirt and stuffed it in my underwear, making her snort as she failed to hold back that laugh.

“Please share honey.” She said.

“I will.” I said with a smile.

“Thanks.” She said as she kissed me, making me get out with the pizza and headed to the kitchen before preheating the oven.

After I was set, I headed to my room and flopped down on my bed before taking a breath. Six minutes later, the stove beeped three times, making me sigh as I got up and turned to the door to see my brother standing there

“Get out of my room.” I growled, making him flee my room before I went to the kitchen.

As I got there, I grabbed the pizza and unwrapped it before putting it in the Oven, then set the timer before heading back to my room to see my brother standing there looking through my underwear drawer, then pulled out my diary before putting it in his pants.

“The fuck man!” I roared, then put him in a headlock. “Why are you purposely trying to piss me off by doing everything I hate!”

He stared at me in fear while he grabbed my arm.

“Do you want me to murder you?” I growled. "Because your just seconds of getting that wish granted."

He shakes his head as tears fell from his reddening face, making my anger fade nearly instantly as I actually saw real terror this time. I released him, making him gasp for air as he fell to the floor. I staggered back as I stared at him in disbelief while he grabbed his neck since I never lost control with him like this before. Once he recovered, he looked at me, then alarm filled his face.

“I’m okay.” He yelped.

“Just go.” I said softly.

He stared at me for a second, then stood up and turn to run, but I grabbed him before reaching into his pants, then pulled out my diary, making him smile nervously before I let him go as he ran away. I sat on my bed and stared out as I still felt horrible for making him stare at me in terror. A beep from the stove filled the air, making me snap out of my thoughts and stand up just to see my brother standing in the doorway with worry on his face. I stood up and walked toward him, making him get out of the way before I went to the kitchen. I pulled out the Pizza and put it on the stove before pulling out my mom’s pizza cutter and cut it into slices before turning to the exit of the kitchen to see my brother still staring at me in worry. I walked back to my room and flopped on my bed, then fell asleep with thoughts of how I could have handled that differently running through my head.

I woke up from someone pulling my underwear back before reaching in, making me open my eyes to see my brother grabbing the money I stuffed there. I grabbed his hand, making him gasp as he looked to my face as I glanced to the clock to see it was nine in the morning, then I took the money from his hand before standing up and going to the bathroom. I closed the door before turning on the water to the shower, then undressed and hopped in. As I tried to figure out what I should do with him and without a repeat of yesterday, I placed my head on the wall as I took a deep breath, then started to wash myself. Once I was clean, I opened the door and grab my towel while I turned off the water, but froze as I spotted my brother standing there naked with his back turned to me. Once I had the water off he looked back nervously, revealing my underwear in his hand as if he was sniffing them.

“What the fuck are you doing to my underwear?” I growled, then grabbed him before grabbing my underwear.

He turn to me in slight fear before I noticed his dick was hard and looked to have lotion on it. I looked to my panties to see cum all over them, making me drop them in disgust before I look to my brother as he stepped back nervously.

“Forgive me.” He whined.

“Why?” I asked. “Get out of my sight, if I ever catch you in my underwear drawer, I’ll cut your boyhood off.”

“Please don’t hate me.” He whined.

“Get out.” I growled, making him flee the bathroom.

I looked to my panties before picking them up as I stared at the cum since I never seen it before, then looked to the door to see my brother staring at me in distress.

“Please forgive me.” He whined.

“Why should I?” I asked. “It’s obvious that you want to have sex with me.”

“N-no I don’t.” He shuddered nervously as his face filled with disbelief. “I would never hurt you like that. I… I just have a strange feeling every time I see your underwear, especially when they are on you.”

“Get out of my sight.” I growled.

“Please, don't hate me.” He whined. “I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”

I stared at him as I liked how that sounded and I had a few things in mind to make him do.

“Anything?” I asked, making his face fill with slight disbelief, then took a deep breath as his face filled with seriousness.

“Anything.” He said, making me smile and walk to him before he backed away in fear.

“Please stop fearing me.” I growled. “I didn’t mean to lose control. That is one mistake that I am never going to forgive myself for, so you don’t need to remind me of it.”

His face filled with worry as he nodded, then I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my room to grab a new skirt, underwear and blouse before turning to him to see him staring at them.

“Dress me.” I said.

“W-what.” He shuttered nervously as disbelief filled his face.

“Dress me, slave.” I said as I held my best poker face I could muster, making his eyes glance to the clothes then to my crotch and back to my face before color started to fill his face.

He grabbed my clothes as I glanced to his dick to see it wasn’t growing from glancing down there. He started dress me, making me smile as I couldn’t believe he actually meant he’d actually do anything. Once he got my underwear around my legs he pulled them up as he stood up straight, making me put on my poker face as he glanced to me with nervousness, but his face no longer was flush. Once I was dressed, he stared at me as I grabbed his pants from off my floor.

“Is that it?” He asked. “Do you forgive me now?”

I pulled out his phone from his pocket before I found out he was trying to steal the money again, making me sigh as he stared at me nervously, then I tossed his pants to my dirty basket.

“Not even close.” I said with frustration on my face. “You are my slave until mom gets back.”

He took a deep breath in relief as he nodded, making me almost crack a smile since I didn’t expect him to agree to it. I put the money in my panties and grabbed another pair of my clothes and held them up.

“Put these on.” I said, making him stare at me in disbelief, then grab them while color filled his face. He bent over as he started to put on the panties, making my eyes uncontrollably scan his perfect body before I forced myself to look away once they lock to his junk that hanged between his legs since it wasn’t like me to be looking at him like this. A second later, he had my panties over him, making me look to the bulge before I struggled to hold back my smile, then forced it back as I looked away. Once he was in my clothes he stared at me with complete nervousness, but not humiliation like I thought it would be.

“Is this another fetish of yours?” I asked in disbelief, making more color fill his face.

I took a deep breath before straightening his skirt, then removed the ripples in his blouse as I looked him over to see a mound growing under his skirt, making me glance to his eyes nervously to see him staring out in worry as if he couldn’t believe he was getting aroused in front of me. I smiled as I turned him around to see everything was perfect. I turned him back around and looked to his neck length brown hair before smiling as I picked up some Ponytail Holders from my dresser and turned back to him. He looked to them before to my face, but show no sign of caring. I grabbed his hair, then bunched it up on one side before tying it into a pig tail, then did the same to the other side, making me smile as he actually was starting to look like a girl now. I grabbed my make-up, making his face fill with slight disapproval before he took a deep breath and pushed it away as I started to apply some to him. Once I was done, I would have thought he was a girl if I didn’t know about it.

“Damn sis, you're beauty can’t get any better.” I said, making his face fill with worry. “Yes have a look at your beautiful feminine face and body. Maybe you’ll masturbate to that instead of me.”

“I wasn’t...” He started to whine.

“I didn’t say speak.” I said, making him sigh as he turned to the mirror, then his mouth dropped open in disbelief as if he actually like what he was seeing.

He grabbed his hair, then felt around his body before I noticed his mound was growing back, making me laugh in disbelief.

“I can’t believe you actually like this.” I said, making his face become a cherry while he smile nervously.

“Come on little sis, time for you to make some breakfast.” I said.

“I can’t cook.” He said nervously.

“Then you better learn.” I said as I pushed him out of my room and into the kitchen.

I sat down at the table.

“Anything hot will do.” I said.

He stared at me for a second, then walked to the pizza that only had two slices left. He put them on a plate before putting them in the microwave, making me smile as I loved how he was able to read between the lines.

“Orange juice.” I said.

He walked to the fridge then bend down, making my eyes lock to the bulge where his balls were, before biting my lip as that sorta looked like a pair of pussy lips. Once he stood up, I straighten my face as he started to pour orange juice into a cup, then set it on the table next to me as the microwave beeped, making him take it out and set it in front of me.

“You may eat as your reward.” I said.

He smiled slightly as he turned to get something.

“Explain that smile.” I said, making his face fill with nervousness.

“I thought you were going to starve me.” He said.

“No, I don’t wish to kill my sister.” I said. “I almost did that last night and I never want to do it again.”

He sighed as concern filled his face, then he grabbed some cereal before making himself a bowl as I started to eat. Once I was finished, he looked at me.

“So what’s my name?” He asked.

“Alex like usual.” I said. “Your name is a neutral name.”

He smiled and nodded.

“Your liking this, aren’t you?” I asked.

“Kinda.” He said with a nervous whine as a small smile formed on his face.

“Okay then, I better kick it up a notch to make it feel like punishment.” I said, making his smile fade. “No, I will never hurt you ever again for as long as I live. And if I do, I’ll...”

I stopped talking as I looked to the table and thought about my punishment that might satisfy him, making his face fill with worry.

“You’ll do nothing to yourself.” He said. “I know you didn’t mean to lose control and I kinda deserve it. I never want to see that lost expression on you again. That’s why I’m allowing you to try to humiliate me...”

His voice traveled off before he smiled nervously.

“Even though it’s kinda failing miserably now that it’s turning me on.” He said softly.

“Shut it.” I said as my face started to burn up. “TMI.”

He giggled as he started to eat.

“Wait until the notch has been flipped from angry sister’s punishment to mean sister’s punishment.” I said.

“Can’t wait.” He said with a smile, making me look to him to see he was actually curious on what I’d do to him.

I took a deep breath as I watched him eat before I drank my orange juice.

“Do my chores.” I said once he was finished.

“Really, that’s your best?” He grumbled, making me giggle as he picked up the dishes and washed them.

I stood up and stood behind him before looking over his shoulder, then pointed to a speck of food that he missed.

“Missed as spot.” I said, making him sigh and clean it as I smiled.

Once the dishes were clean, I pulled him to the bathroom.

“I think I’m ready to become a queen now.” I said. “Give me a bath.”

“I-I'm sorry what.” He shuddered nervously, making me giggle.

“Strip me, turn on the water before washing me.” I said.

“O-okay.” He said nervously as color filled his face.

“Take off your clothes so you don’t get them wet.” I said. “I only have so many skirts for you.”

He looked at me, then sighed as he did as he was told, then handed them to me before I placed them on the towel rack.

“Alright the water, chop chop.” I said in my best British accent, making him giggle.

“You suck at that.” He said before he started to turn on the water, then looked at me before his eyes lock to my groin before he forced them to my face as his dick started to harden.

My heart quivered for a second before I got in the tub.

“Wash my hair first then work your way down.” I said, making him smile. “Chop chop Jeeves. Don’t keep your queen waiting.”

He giggled as he grabbed the cup and filled it up, then got my hair wet as his nervousness started to return while his eyes struggled to stay on my face. He started squirting some shampoo into my hair before rubbing it into my scalp, making me smile since he knew how to pamper a girl, then I close my eyes. A minute later he dunked the cup under, making me open my eyes to see him a cherry now as he started to rince me. Once my hair was rinsed, he grabbed the body soap and squirt some on me and started to lather it into my body. As he started to wash my breasts, I glance to his eyes as I noticed he was now struggling to contain his nervousness before he worked his way down, making me watch his hands carefully. As he got to my slit, I looked to his face to see him showing me nothing but his nervousness, then he started to rinse me off. Once he was finished, I smiled.

“Your queen is now satisfied.” I said making him smile.

“You seriously need some work on your queen of England voice.” He said. “But it’s funny enough if you meaning to make me laugh.”

I smiled as I stood up before watching him get back into his skirt, then he turned to me before glancing to my clothes and grabbed them before dressing me again. Once I was dressed, I grabbed my perfume before spraying some on him, making him stare into my eyes as if he was trying to read me. Once he didn’t smell like a boy, I sprayed myself and grabbed his hand before pulling him to my room, then grabbed my purse as I put it around my shoulder. I looked around before I grabbed my spare and gave it to him, making him glance at it before taking it and putting it on his shoulder.

“What are you wanting me to do with this?” He asked.

“Act like a girl.” I said, making slight frustration fill his face as I pulled him to the front door.

I reached into my panties and pulled out my money, then put it in my purse before grabbing his phone and put it in his panties.

“Um, no thanks.” He said as he put it in his purse. “Don’t need it vibrating there.”

I busted out laughing as looked around once more, then I put on my dress shoes before making him put on my spare.

“I’m so glad you are nearly my size.” I said.

“More like swimming in them Sasquatch.” He said, making me giggle.

Once I felt everything was in order, I pulled him to the front door, but he started to resist.

“Um, I don’t think so.” He said. “I’m not going out there like this.”

“Slave, don’t resist your mean sister’s punishment that you deserve.” I said, making him stare into my eyes before he closed his eyes in disapproval as he nodded.

“Fine.” He said, making me stare at him in worry since he never gives in like this in his life.

before taking a deep breath and pulled him outside. About an hour of walking, I glanced back to him to see him staring at everyone nervously, making me smile as this was more like it on punishment. We came up to a game store, making me pull him in.

“Wait, you're getting me a game?” He asked.

“Maybe.” I said as I glance to his face that was filled with disbelief. “I was planning to get myself one with my allowance. I want to make that money mom gave us stretch the whole time she’s gone. If you have money then I will pay for it but you have to pay me back.”

He nodded as I looked around, then grabbed the game Mario Kart 8.

“Oh good game.” He moaned. “I can’t wait to play.”

“Sorry sis, your going to have to get on all fours and beg like a puppy to play this game before mom is back home.”

A man chuckled, making me look to him to see him staring at me before I smiled while I walked to him, then he rang it up as I held up the money.

After receiving my change, I pulled my brother out of the store before heading to the mall. Once we got there, I looked to him to see him staring at me with excitement.

“Remember, making the money stretch.” I said, making him smile as he nodded before he got ready to run, but I grabbed him and turn him to me. “Another reminder, you're a girl now and you don’t want to get excited in that store you always go here.”

He smiled nervously as he nodded.

“Please stick with me.” I said. “I’m starting to wonder if you are liking this too much.”

“Sorry, I never expected it to be this exciting.” He said. “I’m starting to see why you like wearing skirts all the time.”

“That’s not the reason I wear them.” I said in disbelief. “Never mind just stick with me.”

He nodded as he started walking, making me follow until we came up to a bulk candy store.

“Five dollars max.” I said, making him smile before he hugged me with a kiss.

“Thanks, you’re the best.” He said as he ran into the store while I stared at him in confusion.

A woman giggled, making me look at her to see she liked my reaction. I caught up to him and grabbed his hand as he filled a bag with peanut butter filled pretzels, making him look at me before his face filled with worry.

“Does mom not spend time with you or something?” I asked.

“She does, but she don’t come to the mall often.” He said.

“Do you suggest it?” I asked.

“No.” He said.

“You might want to try that next time.” I said. “She is always open to options when trying to treat us individually.”

He smiled as he nodded. Once I paid for his pretzels, he pulled me to the bathroom, then looked at me nervously, making me giggle

“Can you come in with me?” He asked.

I giggled again before I pulled him in, then he whined once he saw it was packed.

“Crap.” He said under his breath, making me giggle again.

Once the first available stall was open he shoved me in before closing the door while holding himself with fear in his face.

He took a deep breath as he let go of his hard on, making me giggle as he glared at me.

“Mean sister punishment not so easy anymore is it?” I asked.

“Maybe.” He said. “I never felt so freaking horny before.”

I stared at him nervously before I took a step back.

“Really?” He whined.

“You did masturbate to my underwear.” I said, making him sigh, then he pulled down his panties before my eyes lock to his hard on as he smiled nervously.

“I’m starting to think your punishment is backfiring a little.” He said. “I think I seen you look at me with lust a few times too.”

I stared at him nervously since I thought he didn’t see that.

“Please don’t fear me sis.” He said as he sat down, then started to pee.

“Well at least you got the girl thing down for that.” I said.

“Yeah, can’t have that noise fill the air here.” He mumbled, making me giggle.

Once he was done with his business, he looked at me.

“How does it work for you?” He asked.

“Not going down that alley just yet.” I said with a smile. “Ask mom.”

He smiled as he nodded, then stood up while pulling his panties up. I straighten his clothes up, making him stare at my face.

“Are you sure this is punishment for me or is it for you?” He asked. “I swear you stare at me in worry more than satisfactory.”

“Sorry, I think it’s both.” I said, making his face fill with concern before he hugged me.

“Just don’t hurt yourself if you do lash out again.” He said. “I forgive you for doing that and hope you do the same for yourself.”

I opened the door before pulling him out of the bathroom, then we started to shop until we spent a forth of the money mom gave us.

“I think we are done.” I said as I looked at him, making him nod as I pulled him out of the mall and toward the subway.

“Thank you.” He whined. “I don’t think I can walk another five miles in these shoes.”

I giggled as a packed train slowed to a stop.

“Fuck, I hate rush hour.” I whined.

“It’s not rush hour.” He said as he stepped on. “It’s always like this.”

“How do you know that?” I asked and stepped on.

“I use the train every day daring school.” He said as we turned to the door.

The door closed as the train started to move. Soon the train got even more packed.

“I swear we are a can of sardines.” I growled, making him giggle before he shove me into the door just as the train started to move.

“What the hell.” I growled. “Get off me Alex.”

“Oh god, this can’t be happening.” He squeaked into my ear, making me look a him in worry to see panic in his eyes. “Someone is grabbing my ass. They just pulled aside my panties.”

I tried to move, but the person smashed us into the door before my brother grunted as disbelief filled his face.

“He just stuck his dick in me.” He whined, making me whine as he started to move on me like he was being fucked, then he moaned as I felt his cock growing against my ass. “My god it feel so good.”

“W-what.” I squeaked just as something grabbed my crotch, making me yelp out.

“Is that you touching me?” I whined, but only his pleasure filled moans filled my ear just as the person started to rub my slit, making me gasp as a jolt filled me.

“Oh god, I think I’m going to cum.” He moaned. “How am I liking this?”

I stared at his face before he started to kiss my neck with pleasure in his face.

“Please stop kissing me.” I whined.

“Sorry.” He moaned. “I love you so much. Please don’t hate me for my impulse with this great feeling.”

I whined as he was starting to worry me, then he moaned just as I felt his shaft throb against my ass while wetness rand along my cheek, making someone moan with him.

“He just came in me.” He moaned. “It feel so warm and good.”

“Stop telling me and fight back.” I whined.

“Too late for that even if I wanted to.” He moaned. “I want more.”

The train slowed to a stop just before the man pulled his hand back, then my brother got off me, making me grab him before pulling him off the train as the door opened. I stared at the people to see no one staring at us as most were looking at their phones.

I looked to my brother to see him staring at me with love.

“Thank you for making me wear your clothes.” He said. “I never felt such a good feeling.”

“Snap out of it.” I whined. “You were just raped.”

I turned him around to see no cum was running down his legs, making me start pulling him out of the subway before heading home.

“Sis, we are further away from home.” He said.

“I don’t care.” I whined.

“Well I’m exhausted now.” He whined, making me turn to him.

I grab my shoes off him and put it in my purse as he stared at me in confusion. I took my purse from him and put it on me before I picked him up on my back and started to run home. A few hours later, I started to pant up a storm as my brother snored softly. I came up to a public restroom and closed the door before setting my brother down. I glanced around for people before pulling off his panties, then spread his cheeks to see he wasn't torn. I picked him up and put him on the counter to see him staring at me.

“Do you feel pain?” I asked, making him shake his head.

“I think he was our age from how his hand looked.” I said. “He slipped right in and…”

I slapped him, making him stare at me in shock as I stared at him in worry.

“No no, I understand your scared for me.” He said.

I took a deep breath before I started washing his panties, then I started to wash him off, making him start to grow from my touch. I looked to his face, to see him staring at me in worry, making me return to cleaning him before I put on his panties, then kissed him on the cheek, but when I pulled back he grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips, making me stare at him in disbelief.

“Sorry, impulse.” He yelped in panic.

“Calm.” I said as I picked him up and set him on his feet. “Let's just get home.”

He nodded as I grabbed his hand and started walking. Once we got home, the sun was about to set, making me pull him to my room, then got ready to take off his clothes, but he pushed my hands away.

“Sorry, they are staying on.” He said. “I like this.”

I stared at him, then nodded before hugging him.

“I’m sorry this happen to you.” I said.

“I’m not.” He said. “I can’t wait to feel what he felt when he fucked me.”

I let him go as I took a step back.

“No not you.” He said. “I don’t want it that bad if you aren't wanting it. Let's just get to bed.”

He turned to leave, making me grab him and pull him to my bed.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“I don’t want you alone after what you just when through.” I said. “I think your in shock and I don’t want you to take a dip when it fades.”

“I’m fine.” He said, making me sigh as I pulled him down, then wrapped my arm around him before I closed my eyes.

My brother’s moaning filled the air.

“Damn sis your so tight, get ready for my cum.” He moaned as I felt something on top of me, making me gasp as I opened my eyes to see him sleeping with half of his body on me.

I took a deep breath before I pushed him off me, then sat up to see he had a hard on and his skirt was pulled up, making me stare at his boner, then pushed it down, but it didn’t stay down.

“Why did I think that would work.” I grumbled.

I grabbed my purse and took out the game I bought before I started to play the game. A few minutes later, something moved in the corner of my eye, making me glance to it. My brother was on all fours, making me pause the game as he stared at me with puppy dog eyes. I smiled from him being so cute, then I gave him my spare controller.

“God, you make a great sister.” I said, making him smile as he sat next to me before playing the game.

After beating him a few matches, he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, making me glance to him before the game and back to him.

“Sorry, please don’t be mad or scared, but I may have lied to you when I haven’t masturbated to you.” He said. “Forgive me, just need to get that off my chest.”

I stared at him in disbelief, then sighed as I went back to the game.

Once we finished the last race, I stood up and went to the kitchen before starting to make a soup for lunch. Once it was on the stove, I went back to my room to see him sleeping in my bed, making me turn off the game, then got ready to pick him up before I froze to stare at his body. A few seconds of this, the events that happened to us started to finally effect me, making me take a deep breath and climb over him before lifting up his blouse and started to kiss his chest while feeling around his body. I kissed down until I was at his crotch, then kissed his mound before fondling his balls as I pulled down his panties. I stared at his cock before I started to kiss around it, then worked my way back up to his chest. Not long later, his shaft started moving under me, making me glance up to see him staring at me with a love stricken face before I froze.

“Please don’t stop.” He said as worry filled his face. “Or get scared.”

I took a deep breath and started to lick his nipple, making him bit his lip from it tickling.

“Okay, you can stop that one.” He moaned, making me giggle as I moved down his stomach.

“What made you change your mind about this?” He asked.

“My shame mostly.” I said. “You got raped because of me.”

“And I kinda liked it.” He said.

“I know you did if you didn’t freak when you woke to me doing this.” I said.

“Kiss me please.” He said.

I look to his face before moving up to it, then started to kiss him on the lips as he stared to take down my skirt. I looked to his eyes to see them staring into mine with pure love.

“Do you love me this way or are you just trying to punish yourself?” He asked.

“I don’t know yet.” I said as I started to french kiss him while he put his hands in my panties and started to feel my ass, then he slipped my panties down.

“Have you done this before?” I asked.

“No, how about you?” He asked. “You are like a pro to me.”

“No, just watch a lot of naughty stuff.” I said, making him smile.

He grabbed my blouse and took it off before taking his off, making me look to his face once more as he stared at my breasts, so I moved one to him. He smiled as he started to suckle one while reaching down to my slit and started to rub it.

“Did you watch me do that?” I asked, making him nod with a smile. “Well no need to hide now that we are doing this. Just don’t let mom find out.”

He nodded as he pushed a finger in me, making me moan form a sharp pinch.

“Sorry.” He said.

“It’s fine.” I said as he stared to finger me. “It was quick.”

Soon pleasure started to build, making me close my eyes, then he grabbed my hips before pulling me to his face, making me smile as he stared to eat me out.

“I see you also watch those movies.” I moan with a pant, making him smile as he nodded as he pushed his tongue into me, making me moan again.

“Deeper please.” I moaned.

He grab my hips and push as far as he could as I pant and gasp before a moan as my body couldn't take it, then groaned as I came into his mouth.

“Damn.” I moaned, making him giggle.

“I like that.” He said, making me smile weakly.

I crawled down to his cock and started to suck him, making him gasp.

“God it’s better than I imagined.” He moaned as he grabbed my head and pushed down, making me gag on his cock.

“Shit sorry.” He said as he let me go, making me start to suck him again.

A few seconds later I got to a crouch before moving over his dick and glanced to him as I grabbed him, making him stare at me with no emotions.

“I’m okay with it.” He said. “Are you?”

I thought about it before sighing as I pushed him in me, making him gasp as I grunted from him being so thick.

“Damn.” He moaned. “Why does that feel so good compare to your mouth?”

I laid down on top of him.

“May I take over?” He asked.

“Please.” I moaned. “I want you to do this anytime you need it and ask that you’d allow me to do the same.”

He nodded as he grabbed my hips before rolling on top of me, then started to fuck me, making me close my eyes while soft moans erupted from me from him filling me so well. A few minutes later, he started to push deep into his thrusts, making me open my eyes to see he was getting close. Taking a second to make a decision, I grabbed his ass and held him down just before he open his eyes in alarm while he came in me.

“Why!” He yelped.

“I wanted to feel what you felt.” I said.

“but that’s not the same.” He whined. “I’m a boy and you’re not.”

“Then fuck the other hole too.” I said, making him stare at me in disbelief, then sighed as he pulled out before looking to the cum that was oozing out of me.

“Damn it.” He whined.

“I love you.” I said, making him look at me, then sigh as he flipped me over and plunged in that hole as he got ready to fill that one too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
